Diseased mitral valves frequently need repair to function properly. The mitral valve leaflets or supporting chordae may degenerate and weaken or the annulus may dilate leading to valve leak (valve insufficiency). Mitral valve repair is frequently performed with aid of an annuloplasty ring, used to reduce the diameter of the annulus, or modify the geometry of the annulus in any other way, or aid as a generally supporting structure during the valve replacement or repair procedure.
Implants have previously been introduced into the coronary sinus (CS) in order to affect the shape of the valve annulus and thereby the valve function. U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,432 and WO02/062270 discloses such implant that is aimed to replace annuloplasty rings. Permanent implant have several disadvantageous effects, for example since they are implanted into the CS which is a source for later complications.
Thus, a problem with the prior art implants in the CS is that such implants may be less effective in retaining the desired geometry of the annulus. It may be necessary for the implants to be positioned in the CS for a lengthy time in order to sustain the correct function of the valve. This pose significant requirements on the long-term function of the implant, that may not implants as effective as annuloplasty rings to start with. A further problem with prior art is thus that complex and difficult-to-operate devices must be deployed in the CS, that may require frequent adjustment and repositioning to ensure the correct function over time. Another problem with prior art devices is the traumatic effects on the CS itself, due to fixation structures that must ensure the correct position of the device in the CS over time. Another problem is to ensure that a significant part of the annulus is reshaped while providing for atraumatic engagement with the anatomy.
EP2072027 discloses a device for insertion into the CS. It is a segmented device that can change its radius. A balloon at the distal end for providing a temporary fixation point at the distal end is disclosed.
The above problems may have dire consequences for the patient and the health care system. Patient risk is increased.
Hence, an improved medical system for performing downsizing and reshaping of the valve annulus would be advantageous and in particular allowing for ensuring long-term functioning, less complex procedure, and less traumatic effects on the anatomy and increased patient safety.
Also, a method of downsizing and reshaping the mitral valve annulus with such medical system would be advantageous.